Talk:Tohru Adachi
Tohru/Toru Is it really with an "h" or without? The Enterbrain Perfect Guide spells his name in Latin letters as "Toru". It also spelt "Yosuke", "Ryotaro", "Dojima", "Ohtani". Mind you its Japanese, tho. BLUER一番 11:28, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply: Tohru Adachi, 1:01. This video is just too hard to find. -- N/A 12:37, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::Good to know! BLUER一番 12:39, 11 February 2009 (UTC) stats SPOILERS You'd think we separate a battle article or just include them inside this article? BLUER一番 05:10, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Err..well, I inputted Lucifer's boss stats and skills in his actual article, and while Beelzebub is a boss in Nocturne, his actual article only contained his 'minion-form' stats (his skills retain the same as both boss and minion)...in short, I'm confused and lost... sorry.(we do list Magatsu Izanagi's skillset in Izanagi's actual article though) ^_^U -- N/A 12:23, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::That's confusing for me too. I have the opinion of placing battle information in a subarticle if the main article itself proves to be very lengthy. And I think we would create a new article for Magatsu Izanagi, and link em to Izanagi and this baby's pages. Oops..spoilers.. BLUER一番 03:54, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Age Can someone decide on this guy's frickin' age already? :Persona Club P4 says he's born on 1st February 1984. In-game that would make him 24? BLUER一番 12:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Rapist? :: Shouldn't his age be stated as it is when Persona 4 begins, which it starts on April 11th 2011 so he is 27 in the begin and 28 when the game ends. His age should not be when the game itself was released. Zelros 02:25, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Rapist? :: It says "Enraged, Adachi pushes Mayumi back and attempts to rape her." Is this true? I know he is pushing her, but can we really infer that it was necessarily attempted rape and not him just lashing out at her in anger? It seems to me like he was just going to put her head in the tv, as right before she falls in he says he's going to make her know what it feels like to 'fear for her life'. I really can't see how we can positively infer that he was going to try to rape her, particularly in the LOBBY of a very busy inn with tons of guests and wintnesses who would probably be woken up pretty quickly by the sound of a woman screaming rape. :: The only character Adachi threatens with rape is Konishi, the young school-girl. Due to her fighting back, Adachi forces her into the TV to fend for herself. He pushes the limit when he says she might get out of there if she begs him on her knees. Obviously he has no intentions to help her and feels satisfied by his actions. New Images of his SL? So, there are some new images of Adachi's S-Link on tumblr. They look like they were taken from a TV, and concern his S-Link change. I suppose we should wait until we get lots of proof and whatnot to see what happens, though. --Bettafishrule2579 02:32, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah. I saw them already and I agree completely. -- Zahlzeit 02:33, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Inconsistency? On 10/05 someone I assume would be Adachi is lurking around the foggy shopping district at night with a 'Dammit... Again!?' tacked on there. But as soon as you rescue Naoto and get back home, Adachi is aware of them being saved. Even if you wait until the last day. So is Adachi blowing off steam instead of acting confused or something else? Great Mara (talk) 02:57, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Adachi Sightings September 14 *Shopping District, South. In front of Marukyu Tofu. September 16 *Shopping District, South. In front of Yomenaido Bookstore. Same lines. Spoilers I had added the Signifigant Plot Details thing beforehand, but it was removed w/o explanation. Shouldn't this be in there? Especially considering Adachi's role. Bobosmith01 (talk) 20:26, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :No. A, this in an internet encyclopedia about details of the games, including story elements. B, P4 games are past coverage allowed by the one we have. And the main page of this wiki clearly states unmarked spoilers ahead. Most of the pages on the wiki still need to be cleaned up from the blatant overuse of spoiler templates as it is. Great Mara (talk) 20:58, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Explaining the "Condense" I understand the major character articles have a tendency to get meaty, and adding images tends to break up the intimating "wall of text" these articles can become, but at the same time I feel this article has gotten bloated even by that standard, with Adachi's every action and rant being spelled out, as well at the party's reactions to them, and so on. Likewise, we don't need a good two fair length paragraphs in the Personality section detailing how he's a sadistic sociopath, do we? I compared this to another character article, Aigis, and despite Aigis being a central character in P3 who is in the spotlight for longer than Adachi is in P4, Aigis's section for P3 is shorter than Adachi's in P4 by a good 9 paragraphs (Aigis's article isn't perfect either; the Answer could probably be summarized better. How does the story with more minimalistic, to the point plot have a longer section?). On one hand, yes, Adachi's role is pretty major, but looking at the section, the majority of it is basically just detailing his actions and rants towards the end of the game. (likewise, the anime recaps are excessively long too, but that seems to be a problem with all our anime recaps, whether it be P4 or Devil Survivor 2.)--Otherarrow (talk) 14:45, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think it's bloated at all, I think given his major role in the game, as well as his role in determining the endings since every action counts, it's succinct enough. —AlexShepherd ツ 16:53, September 21, 2016 (UTC) ::While his role in the game and the endings is pretty major, I don't think that warrants explicit detail of literally every plot related event he is involved in. For example, in the profile section, the bulk of a lengthy paragraph is dedicated just to the ranting he does on the lead up to the boss fight...and then another, larger paragraph is dedicated solely to what each individual party member says in reaction to said ranting. What does going into such detail add to the article? The two paragraphs could easily be simplified to "after being cornered by the Investgation Team at the final floor of Magetsu Inaba, Adachi sarcastically congratulates the Team and confesses to the murders. He then attempts to justify himself, expressing contempt towards the world and the constraints of society. The Investigation Team refutes his words one by one, causing him to finally snap and attack the party, revealing his own Persona Magetsu-Izanagi." That is pretty much three paragraphs (save the first sentence of the first one referenced) summed up as one with no real information lost (especially since the core part of his rant is already quoted at the top of the page). Pretty much the whole section could use at least some trimming (if not whole summarizing like I did there), not to mention the same being done for the other sections of the Profile. A major character can have the major things they did be described for the reader without spelling out every thing that happened. We aren't writing novelizations of the game here.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:30, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :::I feel if it's reduced any further, it ruins the deeper underlying meanings to it. For example, I especially like what Naoto says about how "people cannot live alone and that people need each other in order to survive and notes it would only be natural for people who remove themselves from human society to find it difficult to live in it" since it's almost poetic and has a very deep message. If you shorten it to just "Naoto calls Adachi out", it loses so much depth, and things that I think are notable are not being conveyed. —AlexShepherd ツ 18:02, September 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::The depth of Naoto's comment can be pointed out on her own page. This page, meanwhile, isn't about her. It's about Adachi. Why should Adachi's page have an entire lengthy paragraph dedicated solely to what people say to him? What does it add to our understanding of his character and role? Nothing. It adds nothing. I can see how the article got so bloated, there are a lot of details and things that are interesting or the article writers feel have some symbolic value...but they don't help move along the retelling of his role and add up to having chunks which are "interesting but unnecessary". Is "the team refutes his rant and call him out one by one" poetic or deep? No, not at all. Does it get the point across and gets the article back to its actual subject without much delay? Yes. I feel that is more important. The goal is to summarize Adachi's role in the story, not to write a novelization of his major scenes. Likewise, stopping to summerize his ranting also slows down the pace of the article, especially when we can sum it up in a sentence or two and leave the explanation of his personal philosophy to the Personality section (which...has also gotten overblown, hrm). All this detail, while well meaning and perhaps interesting to the writers, are hurting the overall readability of the article I feel. ::::Now, don't get me wrong, I am not saying "sum up his entire role in two paragraphs" or anything. As a major character, yeah, his article is going to be a meaty one. However, there is a difference between "meaty" and "bloated with excess detail and asides". If that makes sense.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:37, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::Are you serious? Naoto's comment is ABOUT Adachi and his situation -- to act like it has nothing to do with Adachi is absurd. How characters perceive other characters is notable because it can also help US to understand the character. We learn about the difficulties Adachi faces from Naoto's comment. If, for example, Junpei mentioned Yukari has a fear of ghosts, then we learn about Yukari, and trying to say we should move something like that from Yukari's article to Junpei's article is pure nonsense. In any case, since you're the one who's proposing an editing of Adachi's article, you should make your own editor's version of it (perhaps in a wiki sandbox), and flag the parts you think need reducing specifically. —AlexShepherd ツ 19:26, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::Yes it is about Adachi and his situation...but it is also just one of many call outs the party gives and Adachi pays no more heed to it. And no, it is different than Junpei mentioning Yukari has a fear of ghosts. One is a stated fact one person infers about the other. Yukari's reaction and the playing out of the scene would confirm that, yes, Yukari is afraid of ghosts and this should be noted. The other is one person's opinion of the other's ideals stated in an attempt to break down and demoralize him. Naoto isn't making a statement about Adachi's person, she is attacking and belittling his beliefs (rightfully say, but not my point). And, again, let's ask ourselves: What does it actually add to the article? It exists solely as a rebuttal to Adachi's statement, one that Adachi himself pays no heed to. If Adachi actually acknowledged Naoto's statement and admitted she was right later on, yeah, I could see it be worth noting. But he doesn't, it's just another naive teenage brat moralizing to him like the others. :::::And, yeah, I probably should. I admit, I am not the best article writer (and you seem to consider this page your baby, considering the constant edits and hostility shown towards me suggesting that we try to clean it up), so I haven't taken a stab at more than observation, but I will do my best.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:59, September 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Then we just have to agree to disagree. I think it's important and adds depth, you don't. And what, hostility? Really? I'm not a push over and I talk to admins directly. That's not "hostility". —AlexShepherd ツ 22:36, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Otherarrow is right that the article seems to contain a lot of information that could be summarized in smaller sentences. Other methods that we could try to summarize and reduce character interaction is by using the "ref" markup, and append the quote for the references section, which a reader can refer to later on. Every editor will have at least one article that s/he work on more than others, but it is a good idea to attempt for a more simple yet succinct article for everyone to read. BLUER一番 23:07, September 21, 2016 (UTC)